


Everyday Boyfriend Series

by Links6



Series: Everyday Boyfriend Series [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Boyfriends, But it's super cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyday Boyfriend, F/M, honestly just an excuse to be super cheesy, just fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Let's face it. This is just a fluffy fluff everyday things you could expect from your significant other...





	1. Eren Jaeger {Towels}

"U… um, Eren?" she calls out into the hallway.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I forgot my towel, could you-"

A sudden crash sounds from the living room followed by a grunt.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine! Be right there," he replies angrily, although it was clear –even at a distance- that his tone was only a cover for his embarrassment.

The tell-tale sound of feet padding down the hall, and soon enough there was a knock on the door, "Here…"

"Haha, sorry, it was either call you or walk around naked," she answers with a laugh, not realising the implication of the words.

And, of course, there was only reaction any male could have for that type of a reply from the girl whom he loves, "You shouldn't be so forgetful. What if you get sick, standing out in the cold like that? I mean, you could've just called me while you were inside the shower, before you got out…. Not that I would just walk in like that! … okay, I might've if you called me… " aka. The nervous rant that carries on way too long.

Lucky for Eren-kun, his girlfriend was a bit oblivious when it came to it.

"Thank you," she says sweetly, finally emerging from the bathroom, fully clothed and her hair now up in a towel. She leans in a moment, gauging his reaction before planting a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"Hmmm…." He mumbles his reply as he watches her waltz down the hallway, hips swinging as if she had done everything on purpose.

"I owe you one," she whispers in her silky voice, smirking as she does.

Maybe she had done it on purpose, after all.

And, not for the first time since they'd started dating, Eren has one thought consuming his mind: that she was one drug he could never get enough of.


	2. Levi Ackerman {Cloak}

Four days of sweltering heat is bound to bring about rain.

The sun had been merciless for the entire scouting mission, beating down cadet and squad leader, taking no prisoners. Everyone had either sunburn or dehydration or both. Everyone was wasted.

Quarrels escalated, fights broke out, a couple legion members had even fainted en route.

So, when the clouds started to gather and the cold suddenly started to set it, it was a welcome change of pace.

Only, they were still an hour away from Wall Rose and the sudden change of weather quickly ended up doing more harm than good.

Almost everyone in the platoon was staring to get sick right now. Most were too tired to even keep their eyes open, not to mention too exhausted to actually try to bundle themselves up for the wall of rain that was about to hit them.

It looked exactly as if a curtain was being pulled over the area inside Wall Maria. The rain raced towards them in a perfect line, as if this was coordinated watery attack.

Some cadets looked forwards to the rain, taking off their jackets in hope of finally getting a bit of relief from the dry heat they had endured. But, the more experienced soldiers saw the rain for what it was. A wall of sleet about to be unleashed upon them. The moment the rain would hit the tarnished roads of the once-proud city inside wall Maria, the steam would erupt as the ice cold rain made contact with the still boiling hot pavement.

The young woman looked over to the rain and sighed tiredly, knowing that she was about to get drenched and that that basically guaranteed catching a cold. But, trying to lift her arms felt like lifting a bar of iron. It was even a chore to hold on to her trusted horse's reigns at the moment.

She closed her eyes, getting ready for the impact of the icy rain, only to hear muffled plops sounding from above her. She looked up, only to be met by a canopy of green material. She blinked tiredly, 'What?'

Her eyes followed the path of the material, only to see that the unorthodox umbrella belonged to her boyfriend. He had stretched his arm over her, creating a tent with his arm and cloak over her form to protect her from the rain. He, on the other hand, was getting soaked to the bone. The steam rising from his form was proof enough that the rain was ice cold. There was a slight tremor to his arm, although she couldn't be sure if it was because of exhaustion or shivering from the sleet.

"L-Levi, you're going to get sick!" she protested, weakly trying to pull his cloak back over his own shoulders.

"Huh?" he looked over with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You're going to get sick," she repeated, her voice finally sounding more determined, her worried expression finally bringing him back to the present.

And, with a start, Levi realised what he had been doing. It was just on instinct that he had done it, and he hadn't even noticed it.

It made her smile to think that his first instinct was to protect her, even if it was from a bit of rain.

"Well, you shouldn't get sick," he quickly snapped, repositioning his arm over her with –now intentional- determination. Although, there was that slight hint of pink to his cheeks now, and that was definitely not from the icy change of weather.

"Okay," she agrees and adjusts her horse's route until she was directly next to him. She took off her cloak and, with all her strength, managed to toss her own cloak over Levi's head and shoulders. She breathed deep with exhaustion and smiled, "There."

"Happy now?" Levi muttered, unamused that his hair was now upturned by her haphazard technique. Although, the sudden whisper of her perfume the cloak held was an unexpectedly pleasant surprise. How she always managed to smell this amazing, no matter how long they were in combat, would always remain a mystery to him.

She smiled, nodded and leaned against him.. She slowly reached up to the arm that had been holding up the cloak over her head and interlaced their fingers, "Yeah. That's much better."

That last bit of exertion had taken her last bout of strength and it took everything she had just to keep her eyes open. She blinked tiredly, but remained focused on staying awake until they finally reached the safety of wall Rose. She sighed and held fast to her source of strength as she mumbles her thanks.

"You can thank me when we get home," he answered tiredly, keeping a strong hold on hand as they entered the wall.


	3. Makoto Tachibana {Comb}

It's been an exhausting week.

The whole week had been one week of full-day shifts and overtime as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" Makoto asks, knocking on the door of the bathroom.

The water had been running for a while. And they were both running late now for their group date with Haru and the gang.

"Hey," Makoto calls again, feeling worry flooding his system as he cracks open the bathroom door, "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm?" an answer finally comes, slow and mumbled.

She was sitting on the shower floor, head resting on the tiled wall, "What?

"Hey-" Makoto almost shouts, running towards her in a panic.

"Oh, sorry…" she quickly says, scrambling to her feet, "I fell asleep…"

Makoto exhales and feels the adrenaline subsiding. He looks up only to be reminded of the fact that she was just showering and was completely … well… undressed. With a fumble he slaps one hand over his eyes and wrenches one of the towels off the railing with the other. He holds out a towel towards her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just fell asleep, sorry…" she says and gladly takes the towel from him as she steps out of the shower. At this point she was way too tired to even care about the fact that he has just seen everything.

"Come on," Makoto says and leads her out of the bathroom. He pushes her down on the chair and starts drying her hair with another towel.

"You don't have to do that…" she protests and smiles weakly.

"I want to," Makoto answers airily and ruffles her hair again. He finally starts brushing her hair, slowly dragging the comb through her hair, "If that's okay with you."

She looks up, noticing the content smile on his fact. It makes her smile too. She nods and closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"I'm sorry I've been coming home so late this whole week," she says sweetly and sighs tiredly, "Work's just been crazy…"

"It's fine," Makoto says, but finally ends up grimacing with a worried expression on his face, "You've really got me worried though…

"I know," she says and shakes her head, "I'll try not to overdo it again…"

He brushes her hair up and starts the hairdryer, slowly completing the drying process each section at a time, "We don't have to go tonight if you're too tired," he says, trying his best to smile.

"No, we're going…" she answers instantly, as if suddenly a switch flipped, "You haven't seen your friends in ages."

"It's only been three weeks…" he counters with a waiver.

"That's too long!" she states with a nod. The young woman stands up with an unintentional exhausted sway and takes in a breath to energize –and steady- herself, "Come on, we're going Mako-kun!" she suddenly exclaims with a grin, willing herself to get her second wind back after the long day, "And! We're staying there until the sun comes up!"

It's then when Makoto's reminded of the reason of falling for her in the first place. It wasn't her looks, nor her test scores, her swimming ability, her voice… it was this. Her fiery determination that always seems to ignite a spark within him as well.

"Okay then…" he says and can't help blushing at her burst of energy. He really missed his friends a lot, and he was actually alright to wait a bit longer to see them, if it meant that she would be feeling better. But, the fact that she was going to do this for him whilst she was so fatigued made his heart melt for her all over again.

"I am sure!" she says, throws on the first set of clothes she finds in the closet –modesty not exactly her strong suit when she's tired- and waltzes to the front door.

"Um, before we go-"

"Yeah?"

"Your dress is on backwards…"


	4. Oikawa Tooru {Books}

"Ne ne, have you been waiting long, milady?" Oikawa asks in a sing-song voice, twirling on the spot before sitting down next to her with a grin on his face.

Her usual aloofness had amped up a few notches in the past few days. He figured it had something to do about their up and coming match with Karasuno. Either that or it was PMS.

"I'm not," she snaps, crossing her arms - although just enough to keep her book at an angle to read.

"Oh, my love, do you need chocolate again?" he says and nuzzles her cheek with his, "I always have Midol in my gym bag just in case."

The young woman sends him a condescending glare and focuses again on her book. It was no use trying to argue with him when he was on a roll.

"Hmm," he says and tilts his head, examining his girlfriend. He loves making jokes like that, but it usually gets a laugh out of her too, and doesn't earn him a glare of condescension.

He was usually quite perceptive when it comes to people and even more so with his girlfriend. But, right now, she was… unhappy. And that's not something he can allow. He's her boyfriend, after all. It's his job to fix it.

He knew exactly what would work to find the solution. "So… tell me what's wrong?" he tries once. After examining her facial expressions and, finding no clues, starts rapid-fire suggestion technique, "It's me, volleyball, the setter, me, weather, your book, me…"

She shoots him a gaze, but none of her usual tells that his guess was right.

So, Oikawa Tooru steps up his game. His eyes narrowed and he trained his focus on her, now determined to find out the root of the cause. He starts again, "You had a fight at home, you're feeling sick, dogs, cats, pineapples, cheese sticks, carbs…"

"Ugh, Tooru…" she starts with an exasperated sigh, only to be interrupted by a group of boys walking past her. Her eyes darted back to her book in an instant.

A few of them blow her a kiss, whilst others wolf-whistle or catcall out to her, in an attempt to lure her attention.

The slightest narrowing of her eyes. The fact that her shoulders drop down just the slightest. Her mouth drawing in to a thin line. That's all he needed to know exactly what had been bothering her the past few days.

... or, more accurately, whom had been bothering her.

"Oh, I see.." he says and rests a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

"No, Tooru, wait-"

"I'm just getting a snack," he says and smiles cheerfully, "I know which ones you like!"

And, with that, trails after the boys into the gym.

She just shrugs, thinking nothing of it. After all, he's not the violent type. At all. It's not like he'd go off the deep-end just because he's protective... or maybe jealous..

So, she just shakes her head and trains her focus back to her book.

It's only when Hinata Shoyo walks by, completely pale and with a hand over his mouth that she's drawn back to reality. Fact is, it was actually deathly quiet in the quad in now. The group of boys whom had been following her around and harassing her for the past few days just walked out of the gym, all of them looking disheveled , bruised and beaten.

When she finally caught one of those boys' eyes, he yelped and started straight out running off into the park. The others just hid their faces behind their hands or underneath their jacket hoodies.

She was just about to say something to them, before Oikawa turned up in front of her, waving a packet of chocolate-covered raisins, "Milady, I got your favourites!"

And, she's not stupid. She notices the slight pant to his breaths, the blush over his cheeks, the difference of shades on the knuckles of his fingers where he had applied make-up concealer.

"Or could I interest you in something else~?" he asks with a seductive lilt to his voice, as he leans closer to her lips.

"Hmm... maybe ..."


	5. Levi Ackerman {Pajamas}

It's been two months.

Two months of non-stop paperwork, late meetings and early mornings.

Dark circles around his eyes became more pronounced and were now also gracing her own features.

But, fatigue was one thing. This was something else.

"Talk to me," he says with a growl one evening when he came home. She was showering.

Not exactly one to give a damn for privacy in the first place, he stood there for a good five minutes under the spray with her, his clothes soaking up the water as he waited for her reply. But nothing came.

Finally, he left. Preparing for round two.

She was dressed in her old pajamas. The ones her mother had made her. The ones she only wears when she got sick or felt depressed. It was like her own personal barrier.

And that was Levi's tipping point.

He waltzed over to her, picked her up. No protest sounded as he headed over to the couch and sat down, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

It didn't matter that her hair was still wet.

It didn't matter that their once pristine couch was now getting thoroughly soaked from Levi's still wet clothes.

Nothing else mattered to him right now.

"I'm not letting go until you talk to me," he grumbles firmly.

"Do you want something to drink?" he says and eyes her for a moment before standing up. He kept to his promise though and held fast to her as he waltzed over to the kitchen. He balanced her in his arms as he made her hot chocolate, her favourite. And, as if to prove a point, carried her and the drink back to the couch and gingerly sat down, making sure not to spill any of the hot liquid on her.

"Here," he says and hands her the mug.

She does take it though, wrapping her over-long pajama arms around the mug to absorb its warmth. But that's it.

He settles back into the couch and pulls his non-responsive girlfriend with him, preparing for a long evening.

And that it was.

At one point, somewhere past two in the morning, she'd almost dozed off. Her hair already dried and his clothes now dry as well. It was a strange sort of stalemate that had been building up for such a long time, that right now, it was more a matter of pride than anything else.

The hot chocolate was long finished and he had stowed to mug next to him when she was done. No thanks. No nod. Nothing.

But, he could see she was feeling a bit warmer. A bit looser. A bit more alive.

"How are we going to fix this?" Levi finally mumbles. He drops his forehead to her shoulder once more, "Because I'm going to fix it no matter what it takes."

When she finally sighs and shakes her head, it was like a fire inside him suddenly ignited.

"I am," he snaps angrily, pulling her closer and taking a breath, "I can see something's bothering you. And, since you won't talk to me, I'm assuming it's me."

She scoffs and diverts her gaze.

"I know I've been working non-stop, but I can't take not talking to you," he finally admits and swallows hard, "I can't take it when I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you," she finally whispers and rests her head against his own.

The action startles him but he soon relaxed into it.

"If you don't want to be with me," she starts to say, only to have him pull her closer, almost in a vice.

"I WANT TO-" he protests instantly, louder than he expected. He looks up to meet her eyes, "I do. Alright? I want to be with you."

"Then don't ignore me anymore," she relents with a sigh.

And that's when he realised where it had all been going wrong. He had become so used to her presence, so used to her support that he didn't realise that he was the one who hadn't been there for her. At all.

He had become so dependent on her to be there for him, so used to having her around that he didn't feel the need to show her that he cared. Or to even remind her that she was what was holding him together. He took her for granted.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispers into her hair. His arms started to shake now, unable to keep up the last ounce of strength he had garnered to keep from falling apart, "I'm so, so, sorry…".

"Don't be sorry," she says and finally reaches up to cup his cheek with her hand, "Just… try not to do it again."

How he lets his head fall to her caress, with no hesitation or reserve, made her heart instantly beat faster, as if she was falling in love with him all over again.

"I promise…" he finally manages to choke out, nodding fervently as he says so, "I promise I won't…. I won't take you for granted again…"

"I know you're busy, so … let's fix it just bit by bit…" she states. She finally wraps her arms around him, pulling him down until they were both lying on the couch, "What about, we start with just having dinner together again?"

"Dinner?"

"Just you and me, every night…." She proposes with a warm smile.

"Yes."

"When things slow down, then we can do everything else," she adds and wraps her leg around him, "Deal?"

"Deal."


	6. Yato {Shoes}

"Hey, hey hey!" Yato calls cheerily as the young woman opens the front door of her apartment.

Expecting to see her loving smile, slightly windblown but lustrous hair, her beautiful irises trained on him with her daily make-up off. And, instead of his relaxed goddess, the door opens to reveal the single love of his life with a pained expression and her business-suit still on.

"Hey…." His voice falters and his face instantly turns concerned, "What happened?"

Usually, by now, her hair would no longer be pinned-up. Her make-up would've been removed. She would've been dressed in her PJ's.

His blue eyes scanned figure. Nope. She still has her daily make-up on. She still has her business suit on. Even shoes! She still has her shoes on!

"Why do you still have your shoes on!" he asks worriedly, a deep frown etching into his features.

"What?" she asks with a roll of the eyes, opening the door enough for him to waltz inside.

"Your shoes…" he repeats, as if the shoes were the actual problem, and points to the chair behind her, "Sit down!"

"Yato. I'm busy," she snaps and prepares to walk off to her study.

"I know, I know!" he quickly apologizes and points to the chair again, "But sit down first, please!"

"But-"

"Please!"

She crumbles into the chair behind her with an angry huff, sending him a glare.

"Thank you!" the young god says cheerily, kneeling in front of her with a grin. He takes her foot in hand and slowly takes off her high heels. His expression turns somber when he stares at her, "I can see you've had a heck of day…"

"You can say that," she mutters with a resigning smile, appreciating the fact that he can realize that she had had a horrible day. She winces when he massages the side of her foot, "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry… " he quickly apologizes and softly works at her ankles next, "So… what happened?"

"I just… it's been a long day…" she says hesitantly, a frown forming over her face.

"I can see that…" Yato says and slowly massages the heels of both her feet next, "And you've been on your feet all day…"

"You sound like my husband," she says with a laugh, only to catch on to her own words once Yato starts grinning. Of course, the face he makes causes her to backpedal, "Hey, whoa, no… I mean: A husband, that is something A husband would do… any… you know…"

Of course that only makes him giggle, "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"Am not… " she says and looks away with embarrassment, "And don't look so content about it!"

"Am not," he repeats her answer back to her with an even bigger grin.

"Hey, go get dressed," Yato suddenly says and pulls her to her feet, "And get on the bed…"

"Yato! First of all, I still have work to do and secondly-" she scolds angrily, not in the mood for his innuendo tactics, "Not now!"

"Wait, I didn't mean it like it like that! I said: get ON the bed… " he tries to clarify, only succeeding in turning into a flustered mess, "I'm going to massage your feet for you! ON the bed"

"Hm.." she mumbles angrily, but knows all too well that he's not even half as smooth as he'd like to think he is, "I still have work to do..."

"I know, but this'll relax you... everyone knows you can work better when relaxed..."

"I hope you know how to do a good massage, lord Yato…"

Her response ... lord Yato... oh. That simple sentence managed to invoke little hearts above Yato's head and let him drift off into his own little fantasy world. Which, in turn, made him more determined to make her day better. So, he grabbed a towel and hand cream from the bathroom and headed over to her room. He knocked twice, "Ready?"

"Yea," comes the tired response.

He grins when he spots her on the directed location. He waltzes over and jumps up unto the bed, ending up cross-legged at her feet. He laughs happily as he rolls up his sleeves, "My Queen, Delivery god Yato, at your service!"


End file.
